


I want you- I need you

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bunny Hybrid Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: “Can you understand me?”“God, you're burning up.”“Doyoung.”“I'm going to have to take you into my apartment.”“Doyoung, please stop licking my neck.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 26
Kudos: 532





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaksemuabangsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/gifts).



> This was really fun to write. I regret nothing.
> 
> (≧∇≦)/ ENJOY!!

The signs started in the morning Doyoung later realized. He had risen feeling quite miserable. Body sluggish and heavy, but he had pushed it aside when he saw his bedside table clock read 8:30 AM. Meaning he was in fact _late_.  
  
He had hopped through his apartment in a hurry. Rushing, but of course tending to his ears and tail with care. He wasn't a savage.  
It would be the first time he was late since he moved here a year ago.  
  
He stroked the white fur of his right ear with a small smile, before nodding in approval.  
  
He frowned when he passed the apartment next to his. The friend, and neighbor no doubt already being on the road, since he left home around the time Doyoung had woken up.  
  
He pushed his sulkiness aside, aware that he had to catch a train and hurried to the cafe near his apartment.  
The lady behind the counter gave him a warm smile, gesturing him over out of the line.  
  
“It's already been paid for,” she smiled warmly, handing him over his regular order, tea and two healthy sandwiches. Doyoung looked at her a bit confused. She smiled again. “The wolf paid for it,” she started. “He told me you'd surely be by to get it.”  
  
Doyoung looked down at his order, a warm feeling spreading in his chest, but it was short lived when his phone buzzed.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
He placed the phone close to his ear. Not too close, since he didn't know if it would be some crazy maniac that would yell his sensitive ears off. Doyoung learned his lesson last time. It seemed to be Taeyong that was calling from a different department.  
  
“Doyoung? Where are you?” There was some rustling. “We decided to come in early today remember?”  
  
There was a flashback to him writing it down on the calendar he passed in a rush this morning. _fuck._  
  
“Taeyong, I am so sorry! I overslept.”  
  
“You overslept?? Really?”  
  
Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Yes really.”  
  
“Just get started. I'm catching the train now. I'll be there as fast as I can.”  
  
“No it's alright. Don't rush too much. I can at least handle it until you show up.”  
  
Doyoung smiled as he entered the train. “Thanks Yongie.”  
  


  
\-----

  
Doyoung managed to make it only ten minutes too late, Taeyong had saved him a seat for the meeting. He took it gratefully and was soon flooded with all the assignments and graphs he'd have to do the coming months. It was only a little after lunch when it happened.  
  
He was sorting some files and papers. When Taeyong leaned in and sniffed slightly.  
  
“What are you doing?” Doyoung asks a little startled.  
  
Taeyong looks at him a moment, feline ears twitching slightly. He leans back.  
“You smell odd.”  
  
Doyoung scowls. “That's rude.”  
  
Taeyong's eyes go wide. “Oh no! That's not what I meant! It's just.” His nose twitched. “You smell like your..... heat.”  
  
Doyoung was still frowning and it only deepened when he sniffed himself. Taeyong was right. It _did_ smell like his heat was coming in. He was tired of these inconsistent cycles. Why did he of all people have to get stuck with such biology? He always liked everything to be neatly organized, from his bookshelf to his graphs at work. This would also explain why he felt so horrible this morning.  
  
He sighed, his white ears drooping a bit. “I guess I'll be gone for a few days. I'll try to finish the slides for Taeil. He needs them Wednesday.” He smacked a bundle of papers against the file cabinet they were standing next to. Placing them inside when they were all neatly arranged.  
  
“Are you sure? I can just do it. You don't have to rush.” Taeyong looked at him warily. “You always overwork Doie, at least go home early today.”  
  
Doyoung smiled, “Thanks Yongie, but it's alright. I'll finish them. It isn't that much.” (A lie)  
  
Taeyong fussed over him some more until Yuta came to coax him away. The fox saying Taeyong's exponential paraphrasing skills were needed for a quote on quote _important_ office meeting.  
  
Doyoung smiled as he watched the fox and cat exit the room. Deciding he wanted to go out with them when he got the chance again.  
  
He felt bad for unloading all his work on Taeyong. Knowing the shy cat would do anything for him, even if it jeopardized his own health. Ten had pleaded with him to watch Taeyong. The smaller cat had said it was unbearable to watch his husband rush from project to project just to make the deadline. Not listening to reason when he had finally decided he was going to do something.  
  
Doyoung of course agreed, frightened for his friend and unable to resist Ten's piercing green eyes. He didn't mind staying overtime to finish the slides for Taeil.  
  


\-----  
  


  
Scratch that. He regrets all his life choices.  
  
He had finished up his work about an hour ago. Leaving the office and catching the last train to his neighborhood. The ride had been quiet, Calming to his anxious nerves. He knew he shouldn’t leave the office at 10:00 pm. It was very dangerous for hybrids such as him, but this was his decision. So he had to live by it.  
  
A decision he now regret as he winched. He was almost home and his hormones decided that here, in the middle of the night, while he had hardly anything to defend himself with, was the perfect place to send him into heat.  
  
He clutched his abdomen, whimpering. Just a little more. He could see his apartment building at the end of the block, the dark grey withering in the street lights. He wrapped his coat around himself. Almost there.  
  
His eyes shot up at a loud shout from nearby, a large group of men rounding the corner and walking towards him. _Shit._  
  
His face contorted in pain as he tried to straighten his posture. Tears pricked in his eyes as he felt the first drops of slick start to trickle out of him and drench his underwear.  
  
If he could just, hang on a little longer. He was almost home. Almost safe. Just a little m-  
  
“Hey.”  
  
He ignored the male that had stopped to call him while he walked by.

  
“Hey, hey, hey Mr. Bunny~”

_Fuck his life_.

The male continued skipping back towards Doyoung, leaning in front of him. Doyoung inhaled sharply, trying to walk passed him, but he held out his arms. Stopping Doyoung from passing and when he tried to turn around the guy's friends encircled him too.  
  
“You're one of those rare bunny's right?” He started. Doyoung could smell the alcohol on his breath. It made him nauseous, head already swimming.  
  
“I don't follow what you mean,” he croaked out, suppressing a winch with all his might when his stomach constricted again.  
  
“You know! Male white bunny hybrids are really rare nowadays. It's said that they have the softest insides and the best moans.”  
  
Doyoung's mouth went dry while the men around him laughed.

“Can I pass?”

It was a demand. Not a question. He didn't feel like dealing with something like this and he couldn't right now.  
  
“Auw. Did we upset you Mr. Bunny?” The male continued.  
  
“He doesn't seem that upset. Look at how he is blushing!”  
  
Doyoung sunk his head into his coat. Aware that his heat was really starting to set in. He clenched both his teeth and his ass, but the slick trickled out against his will. His nose scrunched up and twitched.

“Let me pass!” He yelled shoving forward, but that only seemed to anger them.  
  
“Oh ho, big guy aren't we.” He grabbed Doyoung by the hand and pulled it down. Doyoung let out a loud whimper at the force, tears finally starting to slide down his cheeks. He was about to beg when a heavy voice growled over the laughing party.  
  
“Let him go.”  
  
Doyoung blinked up through his tears as the guy stumbled back a bit. The large male in question stood a few feet away. Long brown coat reaching his knees and a bag slung over his shoulder. His hair fell slightly into his face and his ears were raised in alert. Doyoung sniffled, his name slipping from his lips.  
  
“Johnny.”  
  
Johnny's eyes trailed to him, narrowing as they flashed for a moment. Then they shot back to the group. He stepped forward, closing the small distance between him and Doyoung. His large hand wrapping around his torso and pulling him flush against him. The smell of his cologne and forest rain seeped into his senses. Slightly calming him down.  
  
“Hey man! We saw him first! Get your own pr-.“ They were cut off by Johnny growling again, this time louder. Doyoung could feel it reverberating out of his chest and it pulled a whimper from him as he clutched to the wolf's coat.  
  
He heard some muttering and then steps fading away after someone angrily yelled, “MUT!”  
  
“Are you okay?” came Johnny's voice.  
  
Doyoung opened his mouth but only a choked sound escaped his throat. He looked up at Johnny through hazy eyes, fingers clenching progressively harder.  
  
“How long have you been in heat?”  
  
Doyoung felt his head fall from side to side and he vaguely registered that he was grinding his hips forward onto Johnny's leg.  
  
“Shit,” Johnny muttered before gathering Doyoung in his arms and lifting him off the sidewalk like he weighed nothing. Doyoung moaned, wasting no time in shoving his face in Johnny's neck, chasing his scent.  
  
He heard Johnny speak, but not a lot of the words made sense to him. “Where are your keys?”  
“Can you understand me?”  
“God, you're burning up.”  
 _“Doyoung.”_  
“I'm going to have to take you into my apartment.”  
“ _Doyoung_ , please stop _licking my neck.”_  
  
Hmm licking, that he understood.  
“Do you want me to call someone?”  
“Taeyong maybe?” Johnny tried to place him on the bed, but at the last second Doyoung locked his legs around Johnny's hips, effectively making the large hybrid lose balance. He crashed on top of Doyoung, who let out a loud moan.  
  
Johnny growled in frustration. “Doyoung, stop it.”  
  
Doyoung stopped and looked up from where he had been peppering kisses on Johnny's neck, eyes wide and pleading. His mouth slightly agape, revealing his bunny teeth, only slightly bigger than the rest, his white ears were drooping downward at his sadness.  
  
He looked fucking adorable. Johnny had never seen him like this. He knew his neighbor to be snarky, snappy. Always scolding him and though Johnny loved spending time with him every chance he got, he had never gotten to see Doyoung in heat, so desperate and in pain. The gnawing feeling he had always had in the back of his head when he had met the bunny a year ago, to _protect_ , to _claim_ , was spreading.  
Johnny has a hard time keeping it in check with Doyoung so soft and pliant under him. He closed his eyes when he felt arousal shoot up his back. Festering within his chest and slowly spreading.  
  
He tried to control his breathing before he opened his eyes. Doyoung had started becoming restless again. Pawing at his clothes and whining.  
  
“Doyoung.”  
  
“Doyoung.”  
  
Doyoung continued to whine, his legs clenching around Johnny's hips painfully.  
Until finally he choked out a sob.  
  
“P-please... Help me.” And Johnny could already feel his restrain slipping at the sound of his voice. So hoarse and soft. So melodic even when he was crying. _Fuck_.  
  
“It hurts. It hurts.” Fat tears started rolling down Doyoung's flushed cheeks.  
“Please, I promise I'll be good, I need it. I need it so bad.”  
  
Johnny grits his teeth, claws coming out and shakily sinking into the mattress beside Doyoung.

“Don't say that Doie.” his words came out slurred, canines starting to peek out. “You aren't in your right mind.”  
  
“No! No, I am! Please, please Johnny!” He pleaded, soft hands trying to push back the heavy coat Johnny was still wearing.  
His eyes darted around and over Johnny's face in frenzy when the latter started moving away.  
  
“No I really promise!!” Doyoung hiccupped, his small nose pink from all the crying.  
  
Johnny swallowed hard. “Prove it then, what's my real name?”  
  
It was a trick question.  
  
Johnny had never told Doyoung his real name. Not once in the year that they went from neighbors to friends. It was the only way he knew he'd be able to control himself.  
  
He started inching away again, but Doyoung grabbed onto his face and cried out in pain, clutching his shirt roughly as he yelled.  
  
“Youngho!”  
  
Johnny's eyes grew wide in confusion. His mouth forming a “ _what_?” but before he could even utter it, Doyoung continued blabbering.  
  
“I overheard a phone call. I have always watched you, I-I like watching you. You're so handsome a-and and kind and sexy and I love your voice and I li- lik-.”  
  
Doyoung was cut off by Johnny crashing their lips together, the last of his control slipping through his fingers at Doyoung's confession. His hand came up to cup around the back of Doyoung’s neck to deepen the kiss. Licking into the bunny's mouth like the starved wolf he was. Doyoung moaned into the kiss and Johnny let out a string of _fuck, fuck, fuck_. Every time he broke it.  
  
His actions were becoming just as frantic as Doyoung's. Realizing he could finally have what he's been looking over for so long.  
  
 _God_ , Doyoung's lips were so soft. He smelled so _good_ too, like spring flowers. Johnny only broke the kiss to sink his face in his neck. Licking at the sweat stained skin and moaning at the taste. _Addiction_. Doyoung was even more addicting in his arms then he was on the other side of a couch, talking about his day at work or his paintings, his flesh delicious between Johnny's teeth.  
  
Doyoung preened at the bites, head falling back and baring himself for Johnny.

“Please, please,” he begged and the wolf complied. Nibbling, sucking, leaving the fair skin red and marked for the world to see.  
  
He growled when the clothes came in the way and when Doyoung whined to take them off; Johnny practically ripped them to shreds. His own jacket and shirt being discarded somewhere along the way.  
  
He loved the feeling of Doyoung's soft hands caressing his shoulders as he suckled at the bunny's pink nipples, hard and erect, skin creamy and soft just for him to ravage. He loved the small noises Doyoung let out when he trailed down his flat stomach leaving searing kisses on his skin and he could finally die a happy man when he took the small flushed dick in his mouth and his bunny mewled. His bunny. His Doyoung.   
  
Johnny couldn't suppress his growls. Almost purring when he licked up the sweet slick that trickled from Doyoung's opening.  
  
“So beautiful,” he mumbled continuously between licks. Large hands kneading into the flesh of Doyoung's thighs as his tongue lapped over his clenching hole, the muscles tightening around his tongue and driving him insane.   
  
Doyoung cried. Wanting to cum so bad, but Johnny took his time. Caressing and massaging his hips as he ate him out. Large fingers carefully playing with his soft insides. He had to make sure he didn't injure him in any way.  
  
He marveled at the way Doyoung's body would shuck up if he pressing his finger against a certain area. Quickly finding a rhythm and slowly drawing the bunny towards his orgasm.  
  
Doyoung sinks his fingers in Johnny's hair, looking down as the latter sucks him vigorously. Johnny smiles around a mouthful of dick and Doyoung absolutely fucking, _he_ _doesn't even know_.  
  
And finally after what seems like ages. Doyoung is finally cumming.

Johnny pulls away, letting him spill over his stomach in a white mess. He arches off the bed. The sensation sending bolts up his spine and when he finally comes down from his high. Johnny is lapping it up, soft tongue licking up every last drop and sucking the skin where it had landed.  
  
Doyoung whines again, low and soft. His throat is already a little sore, but he doesn't mind. Not with this sight in front of him.  
He watches as Johnny presses his nose into his stomach, long dark bangs trailing over his skin as the wolf scents him.  
  
“Want you… Inside” he lets out breathlessly.  
  
Johnny looks up, his eyes flashing again.  
  
“Yeah?” Johnny growls with a sickly sweet smile. It sets Doyoung's insides aflame once more.  
  
“You ready for me bunny?” His voice was rough and hoarse, only adding to the fire that was running wild in his veins.  
  
He nods frantically, ears bouncing a bit at the motion. “Want you so bad.”  
  
Johnny slowly sucks in a breath as he inches closer to Doyoung's face. Doyoung could hear the sound of his belt unbuckling.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to fuck you.” He growls into Doyoung's ear. “Stuff that pretty ass of yours full with my cum. You want that bunny?”  
  
Doyoung looked down. Eyes falling on Johnny's girth and he let out a moan at the size. Johnny chuckled, low and deep.

“You like what you see? That's all for you. I'm going to fuck you so hard and so good. You'll never fucking leave me. Okay bunny?”  
  
Doyoung tilted his head up and looked at Johnny. His eyes were dark and hooded. “You really want me that bad?” He peeped.  
  
Johnny inched closer, pecking him on the lips. “You have no idea.”  
  
“I've wanted you too,” Doyoung let out softly.  
  
Johnny growls in Doyoung's face. Teeth bared and eyes red.  
  
“Doie.”  
  
He only has a moment before he feels himself being flipped onto his stomach, his ass being raised and clenched roughly. He gasps, looking backwards at Johnny looming over him.  
  
“So fucking pretty.”  
  
Doyoung squirms slightly and Johnny laughs, running his thumb over his pink hole. The wolf bites on his lower lip, red eyes coming to rest on the small fluffy tail at his lower back. White and fluffy. It twitches slightly under Johnny's heavy gaze.  
  
“I've always wanted to play with your tail,” he sighs running his fingers over the soft fur.  
  
“So fucking _cute_.” He emphasizes the last word by clenching the small tail in his large hard and Doyoung cries out, shakily letting out a loud moan as he calls Johnny's name.  
  
“Johnny! he gasps reaching a hand back. “That's, that's..,” he moans lowly.  
  
 _“Fuck_ , baby look how you tighten up when I squeeze you. You like that?”  
  
Doyoung moans into the pillow, shaking his ass when Johnny squeezes his tail again.  
  
He doesn't even realize he's being lifted until Johnny enters him and he gasps again, his back arching downward and his walls clenching to take in all of Johnny. He grits his teeth, hips automatically flushing back against Johnny's pelvis. That burning fire that had calmed down a bit before spread throughout his body again and he panted. God it felt so God damn good.  
  
Johnny growls again, pulling back before smacking back inside. Doyoung lets out a guttural moan and Johnny takes that as his sign to continue. Thrusting his hips forward and practically shoving Doyoung up the mattress.  
  
Doyoung's breath hitches when he feels the fingers around his tail shift, letting out a squeal when Johnny presses his thumb on the base, massaging the rough digit into his flesh, while he smacks against Doyoung's tight ass.  
  
 _“Oh~”_ Doyoung Let's out. Words and moans muffled. “Just like that, Ah!” He wraps his hands around the pillow and bites into the fabric, but his moans still spill, tears catching in his eyes and drool spilling past his lips.  
  
“Fu- Johnn- Oh God. You're s-so big.”  
  
He tries to control the sounds but, every time Johnny thrusts in a moan erupts deep within his chest. He doesn't even realize he's moving his hips backwards in time with Johnny. Too lost in the way Johnny drags over his insides and spreads him like he's never been before.  
  
“You feel even better than I imagined, John _fuck_.”  
  
And maybe.  
 _Maybe_ Doyoung shouldn't have said that. Because Johnny let's out such a ferocious growl, it startles Doyoung. A second later he feels the bed dipping. Johnny getting on all fours to cage Doyoung in, before he thrust back in, rougher this time.  
  
Somewhere in his hazy mind he realizes Johnny is mounting him. The way alpha wolves do when they want to breed their mate, but the louder part if his mind isn't thinking about that. It's thinking about how Johnny's hips are smacking against his so hard it's creating a filthy melody with his moans and the loud headboard smacks. Doyoung can feel his knot catching at his rim and it triggers fresh tears in his eyes.  
  
His knees give way, but that doesn't stop Johnny from fucking him, large body dropping onto his to continue railing him. The pressure lands on his tail and Doyoung shouts, cumming a second later. His hands scramble for purchase on the sheets.  
Johnny catches one of them. Intertwining their fingers and pulling it to Doyoung's chest. His other hand wraps around Doyoung's neck and chin, lifting his face from the (at this point) drenched pillow. He fucks him through his orgasm, hips not stopping for a beat.  
  
Johnny grins wolfishly. His teeth on display as his hips thrust forward, rubbing deep inside Doyoung.  
Doyoung's entire body shakes and he can feel the tears running down his face.  
  
“John,” he lets out between a moan and hiccup.  
Johnny stares at him in wonder, red eyes hooded and bright in the dark room. He tilts Doyoung's head to the side, licking a long stripe along his face. Doyoung shudders. It's so filthy, but he loves it.  
  
“Mine.” Johnny purrs as he nuzzles Doyoung's cheek.  
  
Doyoung takes in a shaky breath, walls clenching around Johnny in overstimulation. His cock still pushes against his abused prostate with each thrust. Tail trapped between their moving bodies. He could get high off this, high off Johnny.  
He lets his head fall limp in the wolf's hand, whimpering out  
  
“Yeah, all yours, Alpha.”  
  
Johnny lets out a satisfied growl, finally opening his mouth to speak properly. His voice sounds dangerous, but Doyoung's toes only curl when he says:

  
“So good to me. I'm going to knot you, okay baby? Fill you with my pups. Make you mine.” He licks Doyoung's neck and that sounds like the greatest offer Doyoung has ever heard.  
  
Johnny hums, head falling into Doyoung's neck as (somehow) he thrusts even faster, roughly rubbing his knot against Doyoung's opening.  
  
Doyoung whines high in his throat. Fucked out and in bliss.

“Johnny, baby,” He slurs.  
  
Johnny sucks in a breath and then his teeth sink into Doyoung's flesh. Knot simultaneously being locked in place by one last thrust. He can feel Johnny spilling inside him, filling him up completely. The grip around his hand and head tighten, Johnny's growls going over into moans as he grinds his hips against Doyoung's ass.  
  
Doyoung loves the sound of his moans. He loves it even more when Johnny starts licking at the bite on his neck. Tongue lapping at the soon to be scar with care. Doyoung sighs when he feels Johnny smile against his skin, eyes becoming heavier by the second.  
  
He opens his mouth to speak, but because his throat hurts all that comes out are soft hoarse broken words. Johnny shushes him. Rubbing his ears and hair and telling him to rest.  
  
“I'm not going anywhere.”  
  
And when Doyoung wakes, heat scorching his body once more.  
Johnny is there to feed him. To give his dehydrated body some water.  
  
Johnny praises him. Tells him it'll be okay, kisses him softly as he fucks him tenderly while the morning sun seeps in through the curtains. Doyoung's strong legs wrapping him in a vice grip.  
  
Even after his heat passes, Johnny is still there. Strong arms wrapped around Doyoung's lithe frame. And Doyoung can't help but smile for this is the happiest he's ever been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh... yeah

Doyoung’s nose twitches lightly and he sighs. It smells good, strong heady, but caresses his senses never the less. His mind falls back into slumber, feeling blissful and serene. Then the next thing he knows his eyes shoot open.  
  
He's hot. So hot and it's suffocating him, pressing down on him with a heavy weight. He blinks, eyes darting around before his sleep riddles mind and jumbled senses finally focus on the cause.  
  
 _Forest rain, Johnny._  
  
Doyoung gasps lightly and looks down where Johnny's head is rest on his chest. The large wolf hybrid's breathing is rough, hot against his skin. That's not the only hot thing Doyoung realizes. Johnny is burning up, skin scorching against his. His brown ears twitch slightly, head rising with Doyoung’s chest.  
  
Doyoung's nose twitches again. "Johnny." He whispers, hand coming up to sink in his boyfriend’s hair, just behind his ears and stroke, caress him softly. Johnny whimpers into the touch, head shifting and his breath shudders.  
  
The heavy scent and smell of forest rain, caresses Doyoung's senses again, a low whimper coming from Johnny as he shifts once more.  
  
"Johnny." Doyoung tries again. He shakes him lightly, "Johnny are you okay?"  
  
Johnny whimpers again, but he shifts, ears twitching as he moves his head. He grumbles, his tails coming alive and swishing through the air once as he wakes.  
  
He looks up at Doyoung. Blinks. Once. Twice, before letting out a groan. "What time is it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ugh, my head." Johnny groans again, hand coming up to rub at his temple. "It's killing me."  
  
"Are you okay?" Doyoung asks again. Sure that Johnny will hear him now. "You're burning up, you might have a fever."  
  
"Fever?" Johnny blinks, then his eyes grow and he shakes furiously. It startles Doyoung, Johnny's hand leaving his temple to press into the mattress. Then it's gone and Johnny's eyes flick a moment, his breath picking up. "Oh."  
  
"Johnny??" Doyoung questions coming up a bit, eyes concerned. "Johnny, do we need to take you to the doctor??" Doyoung cradles Johnny’s head in his hand. He’s overcome with fear.  
  
Johnny's head falls forward and he groans again, body shaking. It sounds painful, looks painful. His tail stiffens and presses between his legs as he whimpers.  
  
"No." Johnny starts and his voice shakes just as much as him. "Leave."  
  
Doyoung's brows furrow in confusion and concern. "Leave? What? Why? No. Joh-"  
  
He's cut off by Johnny groaning again, the large wolf pushing himself up off the bed, hands on either side of Doyoung's torso as he whimpers out. It really does look painful and Doyoung is getting anxious.  
  
"Doyoung, please leave," he whimpers, _begs_. He's panting, sweat starting to trickle at the side of his face. "I--," he stutters out, "I'm earl-" a growl cuts him off and Doyoung sees him shake, tail and ears coming up in alert, claws lengthening and ripping the sheets. "Fuck!"  
  
Doyoung's breath hitches and he pulls his hands back. He isn't supposed to yet. Johnny's cycle is consistent compared to his, but for the first time in their relationship, Johnny is going into rut right in front of Doyoung.  
  
Johnny had always told him that he'd rather spend it alone and Doyoung had respected his decision. His own breath picked up as he watched Johnny shake.  
  
"Johnny, I-"  
  
Johnny's head comes up and he finally looks at Doyoung. His breath is labored and he stutters when he speaks again. "Doyoung, plea-se--go."  
  
His canines are physically lengthening. Doyoung watches them grow in awe, reaching farther than he's ever seen. He starts to shake lightly as he watches Johnny. “Does it h-hur-“  
  
"GO!" Johnny screams out and Doyoung springs into action, frantically scrambling off the bed when Johnny turns and falls onto the covers, rolling, shrinking in on himself and writhing as he screams out in pain.  
  
He stumbles over the floor, hurries to find his phone, his keys, but then Johnny screams out again, sobbing as he trashes on the bed. His body shucks, shakes, loud whimpers and cries filling the room.  
  
Doyoung watches him and he can't bare it. Even when he closes his eyes, squeezes them shut. Johnny's cries cause him so much pain.  
  
Tears start pricking at his own eyes as he watches his love. His partner, his mate.  
  
"Wha- re you doing-" Johnny stutters out when Doyoung gets on the bed again. "Go--I can't con--"  
  
"Shh shh," Doyoung shushes him. "It's okay. I'm here. I won't go."  
He pulls a writhing Johnny onto his lap, caresses his now drenched hair and ears.  
  
"Do-young. No--no."  
  
"Yes. Yes. I know," he soothes, "I'm sorry."  
  
He blinks away his tears, tangling his fingers with Johnny's. He pulls the large hand to his lips, kissing the scorching skin. "I can't leave you like this."  
  
Johnny groans his chest heaving and Doyoung caresses his hair. "I'm here. You're okay." He says releasing calming pheromones. His scent of spring flowers comes out slowly. It hardly overtakes Johnny’s strong scent, but it’s just enough. "It's okay."  
  
Johnny calms down a bit once he inhales Doyoung's scent. His breath is still labored, but it's steady, evened out as he clutches Doyoung's hand in his.  
  
"W-why?" Johnny asks looking up at him.  
  
"Because I love you." Doyoung whispers. "I'll do anything for you."  
  
Johnny closes his eyes, swallows, chest heaving. "Just remember I love you, okay?" he says when he opens his eyes again. "I love you Doyoung."  
  
Doyoung nods, lips sealed tightly so his tears don't spill. Johnny smiles then, genuinely and Doyoung sees him still, sees his smile fall. Doyoung sees the spheres of his pupils expand to an inky black, crimson red appearing at its edges, before he's pushed back and Johnny growls viciously in his face.  
  
Doyoung pants looking up him, his tears run down his cheeks slowly as he bares his neck. Johnny leans forward, presses his nose to Doyoung’s neck and growls with content, licks and nips at the skin and starts to rut against him.  
  
Doyoung wraps his legs around Johnny's hips and pulls him close, ruts up against him and the wolf growls.  
  
"I'm here," Doyoung whispers into Johnny's ear. He's not sure if Johnny can actually hear him, can actually understand, but he says it from the deepest part of his heart. "I'm yours."  
  
Johnny pulls back and looks at him. He cocks his head as he stares at Doyoung.  
Doyoung stares at him in silent awe, eyes widening when Johnny smiles, canines on display as he growls.  
  
"Bunny."  
  


\-----  
  
  


  
"Oh my God, John! Fuck! Please! Oh!---"  
  
Johnny growls out, Doyoung dares to say he can hear him laugh amongst it. It Comes deep from within his chest as he fucks into Doyoung, hands pressing down roughly on Doyoung’s spread things, sure to leave marks and scars on the pale skin.  
  
"Fuck--Fuck-Ooh-- shit-," Doyoung moans out, head falling back as he claws at Johnny's back. He keens, can't stop himself from moaning.  
  
"Johnny! Please, please!" he begs and Johnny obliges, twists his hips and fucks against Doyoung's prostate, who all but chokes on his moans.  
He's close again. He can feel it. So close yet so far. It hurts. It hurts but it feels so good. Johnny feels so good.  
  
He's rough and thick and rubs against every inch of his walls. Slick is coming out of him in waves, making the slide of Johnny in him fluid and filthy. Doyoung looks down, shudders and sobs when he sees the slight bulge on his stomach every time Johnny thrust in. The alpha is literally fucking his guts out and Doyoung, loves it.  
  
"You like my cock baby? You take it so well.” Johnny looks down, growls in delight at Doyoung’s stomach.

“You take me so deep. Does it feel good? Such a filthy bunny."  
  
Doyoung shakes his head. "No, no. Please John I-"  
  
"You what?" Johnny growls viciously, thrust in and grinds deep inside. "What?!"  
  
Doyoung shakes his head, whimpers, moans out, tears pricking at his lashes again. He’s so full. It feels so good. God _fuck_. He’s so fucking full!  
  
"That's right. All you're good for is being fucked."  
  
"Right?" He grabs Doyoung's chin in his large hand, fingers locking around his jaw and claws grazing at his soft skin.  
  
"All I'm good for is being fucked. Oh-oooh J- haah." Doyoung repeats. Knows he has to, knows his alpha wants to be pleased.  
  
"I'm nothing but your breeding bitch,” he moans, “only good for stuffing and carrying your pups. Oh God-- oh my fuck--fuck--fuck! Johnny! Johnny!" Doyoung wails as Johnny thrusts in roughly, nodding.  
  
"That's right." Johnny growls. "Take it, take it all."  
  
Doyoung doesn't have the strength to move with Johnny anymore. He's spent. Just laying there and taking it. But God please Johnny. _Johnny_. Johnny fucks him so _good_.  
  
"Johnny, Please. I - love you so much-oh my God. I love you _fuck_!"  
  
His mind is a jumbled mess, teeters between ecstasy and reality.  
He's only certain about one thing and that is that he wants Johnny, wants to please Johnny, wants to please his alpha. _Needs_ to please his alpha. _His Johnny._  
  
"You want me baby?" Johnny growls. "Want your alpha?"  
  
Doyoung nods furiously and wails out. "Please, please, give me everything I can take it. I can take it."  
  
Johnny stops thrusting then and Doyoung screams out in protest. Only to be grasped by the hips and pulled onto Johnny's cock roughly. He lets out a high whine when Johnny's knot catches at him rim, the sting shooting up his back. It’s so good. He wants it. He wants it.   
  
"Sshhhh, I'll give it to you bunny. I'll give you everything."  
  
"You want Alpha's knot right?"  
  
Doyoung looks up at where Johnny is between his legs. He's on his knees, pulls Doyoung onto his cock smoothly and Doyoung mewls out.  
  
"Fuc- alpha- John- _ny_ \-- hoo--," his hands scramble for purchase over Johnny's, but the large male grasps his wrists and pulls at them, uses them to fuck into Doyoung vigorously.  
  
Doyoung's mouth falls open as he looks up at Johnny. Looks at how good he feels fucking him. His biceps flexing every time he pulls Doyoung forward, head falling back and mouth twitching as he growls, canines peeking out. It's too much. Too much for Doyoung. He screams out his Alpha’s name.

Johnny! Johnny! Johnny! Johnny! Johnny! Every time he thrusts in, abdomen tightening painfully, toes curling and he's cumming again.  
  
He screams out as it assaults his body and in that moment Johnny pulls him forward roughly, thrust in one last time, knot breaching his rim and locking into place.  
  
Johnny hisses out and his mouth falls open as he cums, growls going into moans as Doyoung milks him dry. Takes everything inside him and chants how much he loves Johnny. How much he wants his pups.  
  
Johnny deflates and Doyoung fears he'll topple over, but he end up falling forward instead. Weight crushing Doyoung down, but he doesn't care. He wraps his hands around Johnny and strokes his back, his hair and his ears.  
  
He praises him with whispers of. "You're such a good alpha, so good to me. I love you. Sleep, rest. I'll be here. I'll be here."  
  
And Johnny, _his alpha_ , wraps his arms around Doyoung and nuzzles him. Purrs, as kisses are peppered onto his face.  
  
Only when Johnny is snoring slightly does Doyoung give in. Give in to his own needs and finally closes his eyes, falling asleep with his face against Johnny's.  
  
He'll need the rest, because when his alpha wakes he’ll need to do this all over again.

[Twitter|](https://twitter.com/disoryented) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> Tehee
> 
> Twitter: @zkiawho


End file.
